


Among the Lilies

by matthewbrown



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Bible references, Brownham, Brownham Week, Deleted Scene, Handcuffs, Imprisonment, M/M, Mukozuke, blowjob, gay hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewbrown/pseuds/matthewbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is Matthew's captive audience. (A deleted scene from Mukozuke.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Lilies

Matthew Brown inserted his key into the padlock keeping Will Graham in his solitary cage. He pulled the door open, holding it with his fingertips, and hung the open padlock on it. Stepping backward to let Graham out, following protocol even then - distance yourself from the patient, just in case - he raised his hand to his mouth to cover his impish smile, heat rising to his cheeks at his own boldness. Shrugging it off, he dropped his hands to his sides.

After glancing back at the nurse, Will strode softly toward the other side of the room, eyes idly seeking something out the huge windows that were almost too filthy to permit light. Matthew gave the cage door a little push, and it clicked shut.

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Matthew smiled. "Haven't you seen the way that smaller birds will mob a hawk on a wire? You and me, we are hawks, Mister Graham."

"Hawks are solitary."

"And that's their weakness," Matthew explained, pleased with himself. He made quiet strides across the room to stand behind Will as he spoke. "Enough of those smaller birds get together and they chase hawks away. Imagine if the hawks started working together."

Matthew put his handcuffs around Will's wrists until they clicked into place. Finding his patient's arms held sufficiently, the nurse stepped closer than he would normally dare, leaning in to whisper into Will's ear with hot, excited breath.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Mister Graham. I wasn't exaggerating when I mentioned how often I'd read your case file."

Will continued to stare out the window. "And what do you see?"

"Someone beautiful. Graceful. Powerful," Matthew whispered, placing a kiss on Will's neck between his jawline and the collar of his hospital uniform. "Someone who understands."

Will furrowed his brow at the window, unsure that he hadn't imagined the light brush of Matthew's lips over his skin.

"Someone... different. Special," the orderly added, walking around to face his patient. Draping his arms lazily over Will's shoulders, he leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Worthy."

Graham pulled back slightly, tilting his head to the side in apparent confusion. "Worthy? Of what?"

Matthew gave him a lopsided grin. "The bailiff was my sacrifice, my tribute to you, Mister Graham. But you're worth more than that. Much more." He moved his hands to rest on Will's chest for a moment. "I wanted to exonerate you, but... now that you know me, I'd like to show you how much I admire you in a more personal manner."

"Well, here I am, up close and personal," Will said quietly, glancing at Matthew's badge, "Nurse Brown."

"You can call me Matthew, Mister Graham." He ran his fingers through Will's hair, twining them into the curls at the nape of his neck before firmly pressing his lips to Will's, lingering there for a moment, the grip on his hair ensuring the other man couldn't pull away. When Matthew withdrew from the kiss, pink-cheeked, almost shy, Will met his gaze with new clarity.

The eye contact only lasted a few seconds, and it was Matthew who looked away first.

" _Turn away thine eyes from me, for they have overcome me,_ " he whispered.

Clearing his throat, the orderly unbuttoned Will's prison jumpsuit to the waist, tugging the shoulders and sleeves down to lay slack around his handcuffs. Though he flinched at first, in the end Will could only watch, curiously, his jaw steeled, as though he were observing a wild animal.

"Are you going to hurt me?" asked Will, tentatively, cautiously.

"I would never hurt you, Mister Graham. Not unless you wanted me to." Matthew brushed his lips against Will's, flicking his tongue briefly as though to taste him, to take Will in with all his senses at once.

" _His mouth is most sweet: yea, he is altogether lovely,_ " he said quietly, dropping to one knee, unbuttoning Will's jumpsuit as far down as it would go. "I want to know if something else is just as sweet."

The half-nervous glance Matthew gave Will before reaching a hand into his boxers meant everything somehow.

"I've noticed that you don't, uh, take care of yourself like some of the guys do. Is it because you're being watched?"

Will made a noncommittal noise, but nodded curtly.

"You deserve so much more than a prison cell, Mister Graham."

The orderly carefully pulled Will's cock through the hole in his prison boxers, keeping it in hand, but holding it much more gingerly than he would his own. He bowed his head, kissing the base of Will's shaft, leaving tiny kisses all the way down to the head, Graham already growing harder in his hand.

"Nobody knows how to treat you right, do they?"

"People can't seem to decide whether I'm a fragile teacup or a work horse." Will chuckled, the bitterness apparent in his voice.

Matthew shook his head, licking his lips. "Good thing I'm here for you, then, isn't it?" He bent low, placing his hands on Will's hips, taking him into his mouth, gently, coaxing him to hardness, a poem of lips and teeth and tongue as filled with awe and admiration as any of his spoken words. After a minute or two, the orderly finally got the sort of response he'd been hoping for: Will made the tiniest of moans, his hips almost imperceptibly trembling.

Matthew pulled back slightly, kissing the tip of Will's cock afterward, glancing up at his face in wonder. "If you want me to stop, Mister Graham, say the word."

Will paused for a moment, unsure, and shook his head no, breathing only a little heavy. Matthew's resultant smile was brighter than the fluorescent hospital lights - that was all the encouragement he required. Leaning down again, he pulled Will's cock between his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip briefly before pressing in, greedily, wanting as much of it in his mouth as he could fit.

It must be done well. First impressions were everything, after all.

Bobbing his head along Will's shaft, Matthew slid one hand over from Will's hip to cup his balls through his boxers, squeezing gently, earning him another short moan, Will's breathing starting to grow ragged with pent-up need. Matthew wrapped his other hand around Will's shaft, pumping him rhythmically, focusing his tongue and lips on his tip, his other hand still fondling Will's balls.

Matthew was incredibly grateful they weren't being recorded, but he still had to work quickly, or they would be caught. The thought spurred him on, jerking Will faster, his grip a little more firm, sucking and licking at the head of his cock, listening for Will's soft little moans and pants, trying his best not to moan too loudly himself in response. Peeking up at Will's face, Matthew noticed a faint sheen of sweat on his brow and smiled around his cock.

Will squirmed his shoulders a little, the cuffs and fabric around his wrists making it impossible to do much else.

The nurse impatiently pumped Will's shaft faster yet, his tongue and lips relentless as he gripped Will's butt with his other hand for leverage. Before much longer, Matthew's service paid off, and he only had a brief moment to parse Will's sharp intake of breath before he spilled into Matthew's eager mouth, his body tensing up. Matthew held tight to Will's ass, keeping him steady, pulling his lips off Will's cock slowly, not spilling a drop, smiling up at the other man as he swallowed.

Will's head was swimming, and in the haze of the fluorescent lights, Matthew looked like a saint.

Tucking Will's cock into his boxers, Matthew rose to his feet slowly, buttoning the bottom half of Will's jumpsuit, pulling his sleeves up and buttoning him the rest of the way. With a pleased sigh, he put his arms around Will, kissing his cheek, brushing his lips against his ear with a whisper: " _This is my beloved, and this is my friend._ "

Stepping back, he smiled. "I'll help you back to your cell. You could probably use a shoulder to lean on."

When they had almost reached Will's temporary home, Matthew spoke in low tones, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I need a favor."

"I'm always happy to do a favor for a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew quotes liberally from the King James Version of the Bible - Song of Solomon 6:5 and 5:16. The title is also from Song of Solomon.


End file.
